1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to displaying pictures, and particularly to an electronic device and method for rapidly displaying pictures.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are increasingly equipped with more and more functions. As a result, more and more menu options are provided in the electronic devices.
There may be multiple menu options in a program menu. For example, a shortcut menu of a mobile phone may comprise menu options, such as “Alarm,” “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” “Tasks,” “Notes,” “Music Player,” and “Camera.” Due to a finite size of a display screen, the mobile phone can display finite menu options, thus forcing a user to scroll up/down the menu to view desired menu options. For example, the menu options “Alarm,” “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” and “Tasks” are shown firstly. After the user scrolls down the shortcut menu, the menu options “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” “Tasks,” and “Notes” are shown later. Some same menu options, such as the menu options “Calendar,” “File Manager,” and “Timer” are repeatedly displayed.
In addition, each menu option may be represented as a menu option icon (which is a picture). Each time a menu option is displayed, a corresponding menu option icon is decoded and shown. For example, menu option icons of the menu options “Alarm,” “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” and “Tasks” are decoded in the first display. Menu option icons of the menu options “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” “Tasks,” and “Notes” are decoded in the second display. It is obvious that the menu option icons of the menu options “Calendar,” “File Manager,” “Timer,” “Calculator,” and “Tasks” are repeatedly decoded. The decoding process is a somewhat time-consuming process, especially for low-end electronic devices. If a picture is repeatedly displayed and decoded each time, it may cause a slow display to the user.